


Остров дракона

by Allonsie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action & Romance, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Horror, Minor Character Death, Post-Hogwarts, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allonsie/pseuds/Allonsie
Summary: Тот, кто борется с монстрами, не сможет уберечь себя, чтобы самому не стать монстром.©Фридрих Ницше





	Остров дракона

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Zewana
> 
> Обложки от волшебницы just-orson  
https://vk.com/photo145498652_456241578  
https://www.deviantart.com/just-orson/art/Fiendfyre-712290318

Глухие звуки его шагов разносились эхом по слабо освещенным факелами закоулкам крепости. За массивными дубовыми дверьми камер слышались скрежет и хриплое рычание — твари почуяли человечину и пытались выбраться из заточения. Раньше Драко шарахался бы от этих звуков, которые обещали треск сломанной магической защиты, острые клыки на горле и вырванные в жажде поживиться внутренности, и пытался совладать с трясущимися поджилками. Но слишком много времени утекло с тех пор, как он, отсидев год в Азкабане, прибыл в Цитадель зеленым юнцом. Сейчас на вороте его мантии, подбитой мехом, поблескивало серебро эмблемы верховного стража — щит со скрещенными палочкой и мечом, а руки были по локоть в крови нежити. Если то, что сочилось из их богомерзких туш, можно было назвать кровью. 

Десять лет прошло с момента, как он появился здесь, и четыре, как сменил на посту погибшего в пожаре во время очередного мятежа верховного стража Элфиаса Бёрка. За все это время Драко повидал столько мерзких смертей, что жизнь в Мэноре под гнетом Волдеморта казалась теперь детской забавой. Но даже за забавы приходится платить. И, по решению Визенгамота, его плата — охранять тюрьму для особо опасных тварей.

Раньше он слышал о Цитадели, но никогда не думал, что увидит ее своими глазами. Изнутри. Во всей ее неприглядности и гнусности. Полную заточенной в каменные мешки нежити и порождений отвратительных опытов Темного Лорда. Монстров, которые до его смерти томились в надежно заколдованных подземельях, а после того, как охранные чары спали, наводнили Великобританию, сметая на своем пути все живое и обращая людей в себе подобных.

Смертная казнь в магической Британии была запрещена, и поток охотников, переправлявших на летучих кораблях пойманных людоедов, оборотней, перевертышей, упырей и прочих ходячих мертвецов, падких на человечину, не иссякал. Министерство щедро платило за отлов.

В Цитадель свозили всех тех, кто нес смертельную угрозу безмятежной жизни магического мира и кто был неподвластен ни дементорам, ни пришедшим им на смену аврорам. Сбрасывали сюда, словно в расход. И это почти конец, ведь среди тварей сам теряешь прежнего себя, влача жалкое существование в каменном мешке посреди моря, без возможности выбраться из тюрьмы. Забываешь, кем был. Словно перевертыш, неспособный больше контролировать свое превращение и вынужденный томиться в волчьей шкуре, или оборотень, на которого уже не влияют фазы луны, и который — как когда-то Фенрир Сивый — даже в человеческом облике повадками больше походит на зверя. И даже обретя власть над нежитью, Драко боялся упасть до их уровня.

Отблески пламени факелов лизали вековые стены, выхватывая из тьмы почерневшие от копоти выщербленные камни, кое-где задетые Бомбардой. Драко десятки раз на дню проходил по этому коридору, как и по остальным, пронзенным по вертикали одной лестницей, и мог с закрытыми глазами опознать все оставленные боями с вырвавшимися монстрами метки, бугрившиеся словно шрамы на прочной коже хтонического чудовища. За каждым таким шрамом стояла потерянная жизнь. Для некоторых путь в Цитадель был последним.

Из-за одной из дверей послышался пронзительный вой, его подхватили другие узники, и вскоре уже все западное крыло утопало в какофонии звуков. Глухие удары изуродованных магическими ритуалами тел о дерево, скрежет когтей и почерневших ногтей, словно уродцы пытались процарапать себе путь наружу, топот лап и ног, когда очередное существо разгонялось, чтобы с большей силой впечататься в непрошибаемую преграду, отчего заколдованная дверь покрывалась рябью. 

Он поморщился: охранные чары обновили только неделю назад, но, похоже, стоило еще раз вызвать невыразимца. В этот раз пограмотнее предыдущего. Для этого нужно было опять отправляться на большую землю — привилегия исключительно для верховного стража — сов в Цитадели не держали, и приходилось пользоваться услугами совиной почты ближайшего городишки. На Драко там всегда косились с опаской и обходили по широкой дуге. Это порядком утомляло.

У тварей было удивительное чувство времени. Если бы он когда-нибудь потерял свои часы, по поведению уродцев мог бы с уверенностью сказать, что над Северным морем занимался рассвет.

— Доброе утро, образины, — громко сказал Драко и треснул кулаком по двери ближайшей камеры.

Оборотень за стеной заскулил и зацокал когтями по камню, — узникам не полагалось ни тростника, ни соломы на подстилку — убираясь в дальний угол. 

— Какой молодец, — протянул Драко и продолжил свой путь к главной галерее. 

На лестнице второго этажа, где содержались менее опасные магические существа, его встретил старший помощник Майерс с массивной серебряной цепью.

— Я ждал охотников только к вечеру, — будто оправдываясь, произнес он, пропуская Драко вперед. — Хорошо, что они хотя бы предупредили, и мы успели приготовить соответствующую камеру.

Они вместе спустились в главную галерею со сводчатым потолком, продуваемую сквозняком, и направились к выходу.

— Со временем ты научишься предвидеть ее визиты. Как ты мог заметить, она заявляется чаще всех остальных, — бросил через плечо Драко, кивая двоим привратникам.

Они тут же принялись снимать охранные чары с железной двери, которая перекрывала доступ в Цитадель. Мелкие шестеренки закрутились, когда хитроумный механизм пришел в движение, и кованые створки главного входа медленно и со скрипом раскрылись. Драко, наглухо застегивая мантию, вышел в пустынный двор. Полы мантии темными волнами плескались у его ног, затрудняя движение. Даже высокие каменные стены внешних укреплений не спасали от пронизывающего ветра, который зарождался в море и с яростью разбивался о неприступную, разлегшуюся на большей части острова, будто слепой дракон-переросток, крепость без единого намека на окна. 

Сумерки едва рассеялись, но солнце не спешило выглядывать из-за покатых боков брюхатых туч, обещавших ненастный день. За границей крепостных стен ветер неистовствовал еще больше, и выл так, что был способен перекричать самых голосистых из вверенных Драко существ.  
Он хмуро посмотрел на горизонт, замечая, как мелькают на волнах белесые барашки — предвестники шторма. С виду хлипкий летучий кораблик бросил якорь в бухте неподалеку и сейчас раскачивался на волнах неспокойного моря в ожидании своих пассажиров. Охотники уже причалили к берегу на шлюпке и тащили ее по мелководью, подальше от неприветливых волн. 

Драко подошел ближе к берегу, ожидая пока охотники на нежить вытянут шлюпку из воды. Майерс переминался с ноги на ногу рядом, разглядывая внушительную клеть, которая светилась от множества блокирующих заклятий и искрила каждый раз, когда людоед, заключенный в ней, пытался схватиться за прутья. Изнутри доносились глухие удары, а сама клеть опасно раскачивалась, грозя каждый раз вывалиться за борт, но охотники упорно тащили шлюпку по мелководью, разбрызгивая соленую воду вокруг себя. 

Драко не спешил им помогать, но волшебную палочку на всякий случай достал. По правде сказать, он был бы только рад, если бы один из них — или они все — нахлебались морской воды досыта и забыли дорогу сюда.

В глубине души Драко надеялся, что успеет покончить с бюрократическими проволочками и определить людоеда в надлежащую камеру раньше, чем разразится гроза и придется изображать гостеприимство.

Один из охотников махнул остальным и, отделившись от группы, уверенно зашагал навстречу Драко. Приблизившись, он скинул капюшон, и показалось бледное заостренное лицо Гермионы Грейнджер. От напряжения, с которым она несколько мгновений назад помогала вытаскивать шлюпку, ее впалые щеки алели. Уродливый шрам, оставленный одним из оборотней, тянулся от уголка левого глаза к основанию челюсти и заканчивался на шее. Как она иногда шутила, ей повезло, что это был оборотень — в отличие от перевертышей, они любили начинать трапезу с головы, а не с конечностей. И все же оборотень чудом не зацепил сонную артерию, пытаясь лишить Грейнджер лица и вырвать глотку, за что поплатился передней лапой. Сейчас этот любитель свежатинки прохлаждался в угловой камере на четвертом этаже, где содержались особо опасные и заразные твари. То-то он сегодня царапался активнее обычного. 

Чуял ее.

Волосы Грейнджер были заплетены в вычурные косы и скреплены на затылке длинными шпильками — Драко не знал, как они называются, но точно был уверен, что, при необходимости, одной такой можно запросто выколоть глаз. 

— Верховный страж, — усмехнулась она, убирая выбившуюся из прически прядь. Ветер выл, как голодный гуль, и ей пришлось подойти ближе, чтобы не перекрикивать. — Рада тебя видеть в добром здравии, — добавила таким тоном, словно единственной ее мечтой было полюбоваться на его обглоданные людоедом кости. 

Драко было плевать на ее мечту, и потому он, скривившись, ответил:  
— Когда-нибудь с тебя снимут скальп, если будешь и дальше с таким энтузиазмом отращивать свои космы. Постарайся, чтобы это случилось не сегодня.

И грудь у нее так и не выросла. Драко, конечно, промолчал, а то еще врежет, или того хуже — засадит своей заколкой в глаз. Он не самоубийца.

Грейнджер передернула плечами и, втянув шею, крепче сжала костлявыми пальцами воротник зимней мантии, пытаясь спрятать острый подбородок от ветра.

— Приятно, что ты заботишься о моем благополучии. Но не стоит, я прекрасно справлюсь с парочкой тварей и без твоих советов.

Драко махнул рукой стражам, вышедшим из крепости, позволяя им забрать у охотников клеть.  
Договор воспрещал любое использование магии охотниками на территории Цитадели, кроме случаев прямой угрозы жизни, потому применить чары левитации они не могли. 

На суше горазды только узников добавлять, да изредка ссылать в эту задницу магического мира особо опасных преступников. Большая часть из которых, пытаясь устроить мятеж, считала гениальной идеей выпустить тварей из камер в надежде отвлечь внимание стражников, но становилась кормом для армии нежити. Неделю назад только собирали по кускам одного такого.

В назидание Драко, с помощью стражей разогнав пирующих по камерам, приказал его сообщникам своими руками отмывать забрызганные кровью стены, собирать по всему коридору оторванные конечности и сгребать в ведра растерзанные и смердящие кишки. Надо же было что-то отправлять безутешным родственникам. Ребро у перевертыша осталось в качестве трофея. 

В свое время Бёрк применял только наказание в виде нескольких суток в карцере. Драко же считал, что вид растерзанных внутренностей быстрее примирит горе-бунтарей с жестокой действительностью Цитадели и научит всегда запирать дверь после кормежки. В любом случае никто за все время существования острова не покинул его пределы раньше срока живым. У каждого он был свой. 

Многие, отслужив в страже положенные годы, возвращались сюда уже в качестве охотников, пополняя камеры новыми смертельно опасными бестиями, которые плодились как грибы в дождливый день. Но оставались в Цитадели единицы.

Драко был одним из них, разумно рассудив, что смерть от полуразложившихся рук заточенных в крепости тварей привлекательнее, чем Авада, запущенная исподтишка на суше.  
Вероятность пополнить ряды нежити что тут, что там была одинакова. 

— Я забочусь о своем чувстве прекрасного, — ответил он, наблюдая за тем, как Майерс заклинанием обматывает клеть серебряной цепью и, с помощью стражей, переносит ее в замок. Охотники направились в сторожку, выстроенную неподалеку. — Видеть твои волосы в углу камеры во время кормежки оборотня противнее его чавканья.

— Необыкновенная у тебя фантазия, — снова усмехнулась Грейнджер, сверкнув глазами. — Расскажешь внутри, какие еще дивные грезы обо мне преследуют тебя. Я устала с дороги и не откажусь от бокала теплого грога, если твой новый повар умеет его готовить.

Как быстро разлетаются новости. Не прошло и недели с тех пор, как старый Рендил по своей неосторожности стал коронным блюдом упыря. Странно, что в Министерстве считают в порядке вещей делиться такими подробностями службы в Цитадели, тогда как на недостаток стражей они предпочитают закрывать глаза и реагируют только тогда, когда Драко грозится уйти с поста и распустить к Мордредовой бабке всех своих подчиненных. 

— Разве ты не спешишь скорей покинуть мой неприветливый остров, чтобы получить награду за поимку? — хмуро спросил он, желая закончить этот традиционный обмен любезностями, который с недавних пор стал целым испытанием. — Я подпишу документы, и убирайся восвояси.

— Когда тут меня ожидает увлекательный рассказ о твоих распутных выдумках с моим участием? — подняла бровь Грейнджер. — Нет. Я предпочитаю послушать, пока твои люди надежно запирают людоеда.

Чего в ней больше? Гордости или глупости? 

— Тогда не будем откладывать. — Развернувшись, Драко зашагал к крепости, не заботясь о том, следует ли Грейнджер за ним и слушает ли. Даже если она осталась на берегу, почему бы не поговорить с умным человеком? Он всегда мог себя развлечь — времени на это у него было завались.

— С чего бы начать? — в притворной задумчивости протянул Драко. — Пожалуй, с оттяпанных перевертышем рук... Хотя нет. Слишком просто. Как насчет перелома позвоночника? Для начала. Неподвижная, беззащитная, кверху брюхом, которое перевертышу так легко вспороть и добраться до теплых кишок... По-моему, хороший почин.

— Продолжай, — мурлыкнула Грейнджер, поравнявшись с ним. Все же насколько у нее длинные ноги, чтобы идти с ним шаг в шаг. — Мне уже нравится.

— Вскрытая когтями грудная клетка с торчащими ребрами, на которых остывает кровь? Отмывать со стен ее долго придется, да и запах внутренностей будет выветриваться целую вечность, но само впечатление... стоит того. Или, может, все-таки, традиционно: оторванная голова с ошметками вен и артерий, с болтающимися сухожилиями и выражением ужаса на твоем нахальном и самоуверенном лице?

— Как на лице могут одновременно отражаться ужас, нахальство и самоуверенность? — хмыкнула Грейнджер. Они, не сбавляя шаг, вошли в замок и направились к жилым помещениям восточного крыла.

Близился завтрак, и те, чья смена еще не наступила, сейчас были в западном — в столовой — и лакали похлебку, потому шаги Драко и Грейнджер гулко разбивались о сводчатый потолок.  
— Вот на тебе и проверим, — равнодушно пожал плечами Драко, взмахом палочки отпирая кабинет и пропуская ее вперед. — Прямо сейчас, — добавил он чисто из вредности.

Не успел Драко и глазом моргнуть, как в руке Грейнджер оказалась палочка, с кончика которой сорвался золотистый луч заклинания обнаружения.

— Приятно видеть, что ты соблюдаешь Договор. — Его голос так и сочился сарказмом. — Слышала поговорку о чужом монастыре и своем уставе?

— К несчастью это не монастырь. — Грейнджер сунула палочку обратно в рукав мантии. — Или к счастью. Это как посмотреть, — добавила она, наблюдая за тем, как Драко зажигает масляные лампы и левитирует несколько поленьев в тлеющий камин.

— Кроме того, у тебя здесь всегда нужно быть начеку. Несмотря на более чем аппетитные описания моей участи, я пока не хочу становиться завтраком для твоих милых зверушек.

Не дожидаясь приглашения, она плюхнулась на видавшее виды кресло для посетителей и с наслаждением вытянула ноги в высоких кожаных сапогах. Под ее весом трухлявое дерево жалобно заскрипело. Еще несколько таких приземлений, и бедному креслу никакое Репаро не поможет. А у них тут, между прочим, дефицит наблюдается не только в нестройных рядах стражей. 

Драко скривился, перебирая гору свитков в поисках пера. Мерлин, когда он успел превратиться в старого брюзжащего завхоза, который рядом с женщиной думает только о том, как сохранить жизнь драккловому креслу? Хотя это не просто какая-то женщина. Грейнджер, похоже, после гибели Уизли совершенно с катушек слетела, и в порыве ярости даст сто очков вперед самой кровожадной твари в крепости, учитывая, что часть их отловила сама. 

Ему тоже довелось ощутить холод серебряного клинка у горла, когда Грейнджер взбесилась, проснувшись одна в обшарпанной комнатушке постоялого двора. С тех пор Драко дал себе зарок никогда больше не связываться с ней. Никогда не знаешь, в какой момент ее переклинит.

— Надвигается шторм. Вам стоит поторопиться, если хотите безопасно добраться домой. — Драко не считал нужным скрывать, что хочет быстрее выпроводить незваных и нежеланных гостей. 

Да и с чего бы? Вот если бы вызвались в охрану, тогда был бы другой разговор. Кроме Грейнджер, конечно. Ей место разве что в камере рядом с пойманными ею монстрами.

— Не волнуйся, дольше, чем нужно, я не задержусь, — прищурилась она. 

Он протянул ей перо, стойко выдержав легкое прикосновение, когда Грейнджер деловито его схватила, задев кончиками пальцев его руку. Это было сущим пустяком, в сравнении с прошлым разом. Их случайная встреча в городке, где Драко отправлял письмо, и такое же мимолетное прикосновение закончились в комнате ветхой гостиницы, снятой на ночь за пару звонких монет. У Драко потом недели две заживали царапины и укусы, которые оставила на память Грейнджер. Даже смердящая тухлой капустой мазь не помогала ссадинам затянуться, и он существенно опасался за свою шкуру. Раны, полученные от оборотня, всегда оставляют свою печать на натуре волшебника. Не зря же она только повышает градус опасности, гоняясь за тварями по всей Великобритании от Лизарда до Даннет-Хэда. Наверное, Грейнджер именно это и возбуждает — погоня и смертельная угроза. Как глупо.

Чувствуя, как пульсирует кожа там, где мгновение назад были ее пальцы, он непроизвольно вспомнил, тот день, когда до хруста сжимал их, удерживая руки Грейнджер над головой, пока неистово вколачивался в нее. Но это все же не помешало ей вонзить острые зубы в его плечо. Пришлось закрывать ей рот, чтобы не кусалась.

Их трах походил на жуткую схватку, в которой Драко ощущал себя очередным вурдалаком, медаль за которого Грейнджер повесит в своей комнате трофеев. Только работа, ничего личного.

Несмотря на то, что в какие-либо чувства он и сам не верил, проведя общим счетом одиннадцать лет в заточении — сначала вынужденном, потом добровольном, — в компании кровожадных монстров, отпетых головорезов да шлюх в борделе, кувыркаться с машиной по отлову нечисти — не то, к чему он стремился. С таким же успехом он мог за несколько галлеонов снять девку и отодрать ее в какой угодно позе, без вреда для собственного здоровья и жизни.

Эти мысли пришли только ранним утром, после того, как они испробовали все более-менее подходящие поверхности в номере и обессиленно повалились на кровать. Пока Грейнджер спала, Драко размышлял о том, что вполне может быть ее очередным провальным проектом по спасению сирых и убогих. Чтобы он не чувствовал себя ущербным, прозябая у Мордреда на куличках. Для успешного завершения ее спасательной кампании не хватило одного: не бормотать имя Уизли во сне. Но разве у Грейнджер еще остался здравый смысл? 

Драко покосился на нее. Та все еще корпела над пергаментом, выводя внизу подпись.

Разве нормальная женщина посвятит всю жизнь поимке живых мертвецов? 

Драко тоже хорош, но у нее-то после войны выбор был.

Одним словом, больная.

— Что ты сказал?! 

Похоже, последнюю фразу он произнес вслух, и кому-то сейчас сорвет башню. 

Драко сглотнул, на секунду мечтая оказаться лицом к морде одного из своих узников — с ними намного легче разобраться. Или приклеить к небу свой язык. 

Отпираться было поздно.

Грейнджер подалась вперед, побелевшими пальцами впившись в подлокотники многострадального кресла. Определенно, вскоре дефицитным станет все в этом кабинете, включая его самого.

— Повтори, пока я не колдонула тебе червей в обнаглевшую задницу! — прошипела она.

А василиск ее, случайно, не кусал? 

Драко мысленно подобрался, готовясь к еще одному поединку. Вновь словесному.

— Посмотри на себя! Ты сейчас похожа на мою безумную тетку. У тебя серьезные проблемы с самоконтролем.

— Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, — Грейнджер поднялась и оперлась ладонями о стол. В глубине ее карих радужек выплясывало безумие, — но в прошлый раз ты не жаловался на мой самоконтроль. 

Драко криво улыбнулся. Он ли был тому причиной? Или тот, кого она представляла вместо него? Сражаться с призраком героя, погибшего на войне, и которого она, похоже, все еще любит — не для Драко. Но он никогда не произнесет этого вслух.

— Не в моих правилах отказывать даме, если она хочет... порезвиться. 

Грейнджер будто сникла, но, может, это ему просто показалось. Частые перепады настроения — ее конек.

— В твоих правилах также, видимо, сбегать. Настоящий джентльмен, — саркастично сказала она, сворачивая пергамент и пряча его в карман. — Счастливо оставаться с контролем за компанию.

— Обращайся еще, если вдруг снова припрет найти замену своему Уизли, — отозвался Драко, нарушив свое недавнее обещание не говорить об этом. Язык точно стоит приклеить. Возможно, навсегда.

Он упустил тот момент, когда она преодолела расстояние между ними, но успел перехватить взметнувшуюся для пощечины руку. Грейнджер зарычала и попыталась достать его второй рукой, теперь целясь в глаза. Таки задел за живое. Драко сомкнул пальцы на ее запястье, развернул спиной к себе и заломил руки так, чтобы она не смогла вывернуться. Грейнджер охнула от боли. Хотя они оба имели дело с опасными тварями, и порой волшебная палочка была не таким уж и помощником в их укрощении, в сравнении с ним Грейнджер все равно была слабее. 

— Не смей даже имени его произносить, ты, кусок драконьего дерьма, — шипела она, пытаясь вырваться из его цепкой хватки. Но Драко не собирался позволять ей давать ход острым когтям. 

Он щелкнул застежкой ремня, и Грейнджер, услышав это, снова попыталась извернуться, но потерпела неудачу.

— А зачем мне церемонится, — парировал он, толкая ее до тех пор, пока она не уперлась бедрами в столешницу. 

Нагнув ее над горой пергаментов, Драко надежно связал Грейнджер руки кожаным ремнем и навалился на нее всем телом, не заботясь о том, что давление на вывернутые конечности может причинить боль. 

— Скажи мне, Грейнджер. — Он оперся руками на стол и склонился к ее уху, опаляя шею горячим дыханием. — Все еще любишь его, да? Тоскуешь по нему? Воображаешь, что трахаешься с ним, когда стонешь подо мной? 

Она задергалась, пытаясь освободиться, но только елозила ягодицами по его члену, вызывая желание задрать ее мантию, расстегнуть штаны и проучить, чтобы запомнила навсегда, как думать о другом в постели с ним. Драко зарычал, прижимаясь к ней пахом. Видимо, наконец поняв, что лучше не сопротивляться, Грейнджер уткнулась лицом в свитки, рвано дыша.

Драко схватил ее за волосы — говорил же, что не стоит отращивать — и резким рывком заставил поднять голову. Тонкая кожа на ее шее натянулась. 

— Отвечай! — потребовал он.

— Ничего ты не знаешь, Драко Малфой, — глухо сказала Грейнджер.

Он знал, что все, что только что сказал, было правдой — для него. Ее слова по сути ничего не изменили — он все слышал своими ушами. Потому и ушел тогда.

— Ты действительно больная, — констатировал он. — А когда закончатся все твари, ты уже знаешь, на кого будешь охотиться? Кто будет первым в твоем списке?

Ответ он уже знал наперед, слышал в ее хриплом дыхании, чувствовал в напряженном, еле дрожащем теле.

— Я вырву твое сердце голыми руками, — почти с нежностью проворковала она. Так воркует вампус, перед тем как сцапать беззащитную жертву и пожрать ее трепыхающееся в агонии тельце. — Затем выломаю ребра. Сломаю каждую твою косточку с особым тщанием, раздроблю череп на мелкие осколки и размажу твои мозги по стенам этого кабинета. Скормлю кишки твоим же узникам — думаю, они будут счастливы полакомиться тобой. Но сначала... Сначала я медленно освежую тебя, вырву грязный язык, а лживые глаза выцарапаю и выброшу в море на корм рыбам.

Драко зачарованно слушал ее бредни, замечая, как вспыхивают от лихорадочного возбуждения ее щеки, учащается дыхание и дрожат ноги. Он потерся затвердевшим членом о ягодицы Грейнджер, мысленно обещая вытрахать всю дурь из ее лохматой головы. 

— Ненормальная, — хрипло сказал он, прихватив зубами мочку уха. Грейнджер дернула плечом и зашипела, когда Драко снова потянул за волосы, отклоняя голову. — Тебе надо лечиться. — Скользнул языком по впадинке под челюстью. Грейнджер вздохнула, сдаваясь, и, выгибаясь, подалась к нему. Теплая, дрожащая, заведенная. Драко задрал подол ее мантии и принялся расстегивать брюки. Грейнджер попыталась бедрами прижать нахальную руку к столешнице, но только добилась того, что теперь его пальцы упирались в промежность. Драко надавил между ног и довольно улыбнулся, услышав стон. 

Он до колен стянул с Грейнджер неудобно узкие, тяжело поддающиеся нетерпеливым рукам штаны, предвкушая, как будет исследовать ее пальцами и языком, когда за дверью раздался оглушающий вой сигнальных чар.

Драко встрепенулся и выпрямился. Да чтоб его! Только недавно обновили охранные чары, мать твою!

Грейнджер под ним завозилась.

Драко потянул ее за связанные руки и помог подняться. Задранная мантия скользнула по оголенным ногам, прикрывая обнаженные ягодицы. Драко почти с сожалением взмахнул палочкой, освобождая руки Грейнджер, и, пока она растирала саднящие запястья, заправил ремень.

— Продолжим позже. — Драко нагнулся, цепляя пальцами за пояс ее штаны, и с таким же трудом, как снимал, натянул их обратно. — Держи оружие наготове, мне понадобятся твои услуги, — добавил он, открывая дверь в коридор.

Вдали слышался топот десятков ног и голос Майерса, расставляющего стражей на позиции.

— Это всегда пожалуйста, — хмыкнула Грейнджер, непослушными пальцами застегивая ширинку.

Драко двинулся к главной галерее. Грейнджер поспевала рядом. На ее губах играла улыбка предвкушения.

Попытки побега происходили не раз, и что в таком случае делать, знали все охранники. Но если на опытных стражей можно было положиться, то новичков захлестывала паника, и каждый раз Цитадель несла потери в схватках с нежитью. А Драко, отправляя летучими кораблями закрытые гробы павших, передавал новое письмо в Министерство с запросом о пополнении рядов. 

Вдали скрежетали железные серебряные решетки, закрывая двери камер внутри и снаружи. На защиту Министерство никогда не скупилось.

У входа уже выстроились в боевом порядке стражи, готовые отразить нападение арестантов и отрезать путь к побегу. Драко слышал, как на верхних этажах перекрикивались дежурные, отдавая команды. Им вторили далекие завывания и скулеж.

— Надеюсь, твои охотники не прятались за твоей спиной, когда вы отлавливали нежить. Предупреди их, — процедил Драко, добравшись до главной галереи и выслушав доклад Майерса. 

Рухнула магическая защита на четвертом этаже. Решетки частично повреждены на камерах в восточном крыле и полностью вышли из строя в угловых камерах западного. Есть жертвы. Стражам пока удавалось сдерживать нападение вырвавшихся арестантов. Остальные этажи в норме.

Грейнджер взмахнула палочкой, наколдовала Патронуса и, отправив его с посланием своим людям, повернулась к Драко:  
— Итак, каков план?

— Добраться до западного крыла — раз, — ответил он. — Бить на поражение по тварям — два. Загнать уцелевших беглецов обратно в камеры — три. Потом по обстоятельствам. 

Он отдал Мейерсу приказ распределить охотников на позиции перед главным входом и зашагал к лестнице, оставив того за старшего. Грейнджер отставала на полшага.

— Не медли, если засечешь тварь, — на ходу инструктировал ее Драко. Они миновали входы в коридоры второго этажа. Там застыли с палочками и серебряными клинками наготове стражники. Несмотря на бунт, дежурные ни под каким предлогом не должны были покидать свой пост. — Если цель далеко, применяй взрывающие. Защиту камер они уже не повредят.

Завывание и скулеж оборотней и вопли ужаса тех, до кого твари смогли добраться, приближались. Мордредово Министерство с их криворукими невыразимцами!

На боковой лестнице было чисто, как и у подножия основной, ведущей на третий этаж. Если им повезет, все завершится там же, где и началось.

— Для ближнего боя используй кинжал... — Он осекся, заметив, как что-то темное с глухим стуком катилось по ступенькам. 

В дюйме от его лица блеснуло серебро, и тонкий клинок со свистом вонзился в глаз перевертыша, который уже был готов прыгнуть с перил Драко на голову. Грязное волосатое тело бухнулось ему под ноги, источая смрад мокрой псины и железа.

— Не учи ученого. — Грейнджер с легкостью вытащила окровавленный клинок из глазницы уродца, вытерла его о мантию и вставила обратно в ножны за голенищем сапога.

Драко посмотрел на то, что его отвлекло. Оторванная голова уставилась на него в ответ невидящим взглядом. 

Грейнджер обошла Драко, поднялась на несколько ступеней и осторожно выглянула.

— Чисто.

Не испытывая судьбу, они быстро поднялись на третий этаж. На полу — тела двух стражей. Один еще дергался в предсмертной агонии — из глубокой рваной раны на шее толчками вытекала кровь, расползаясь лужей по каменному полу. У второго не было головы. Пол и стены были забрызганы блестящей в свете факелов кровью. Где еще двое? Один перевертыш не смог бы перебить четверых опытных охранников.

В глубине восточного коридора послышался хруст, с которым ломается кость под давлением острых клыков. Драко кивнул туда и знаком показал Грейнджер проверить западный. Она подчинилась, юркнув в коридор с такой прытью, что, если бы на месте перевертыша был человек, Драко бы его только пожалел.

Сам он исследовал коридор с осторожностью и сначала проверил, целы ли охранные чары. Если стражники погибли, есть вероятность, что этот этаж тоже остался без магической защиты. Серебро и дерево недолго смогут сдерживать натиск обезумевших зверюг. Все камеры в зоне видимости засветились бледно-зеленым. Драко шагнул в коридор.

Перевертыш пировал почти в самом конце коридора напротив пустующих камер. Он пожирал отхваченную руку, с хрустом вонзая клыки, но, заметив новую жертву, поднялся, отбросил обглоданную кость, и зарычал, поблескивая желтыми глазами. Драко взмахнул палочкой, разрывая не закончившую свою кровавую трапезу тварь на куски. Брызнула кровь, части перевертыша, отбившись от стен, хлюпнулись на пол, источая невыносимую вонь. 

— Ого как ты его! — Драко крутанулся на месте, занося палочку для заклинания, но остановился, опознав Грейнджер.

— Тебя не учили, что подкрадываться со спины чревато снесенной головой? — выпалил он, опуская палочку. Сердце все еще испуганно трепыхалось. Грейнджер сам Мерлин миловал избежать участи, постигшей перевертыша. 

— Это моя работа. — Грейнджер подняла взгляд от ошметков, оставшихся от существа. — Нашла только стражника с перегрызенной глоткой. В остальном — там чисто, — добавила она.

— Здесь тоже. — Драко посмотрел на вспоротое брюхо охранника. — Идем.

Путь перевертышей, прорвавшихся на третий этаж, был залит липкой кровью и устлан несколькими неподдающимися опознанию изломанными и растерзанными телами на ступенях боковой лестницы. Здесь уже не вопили. Те, кто не успел убраться из коридоров, уже стали завтраком арестантов. 

Стражи рассредоточились на боковых ступенях и между мертвых тел, перекрывая оборотням выход. Тварей удалось согнать в один коридор и удерживать подступы к нему, отбивая попытки нападения взрывающими заклятиями. Но все же стражников спасало от сокрушительной волны существ только то, что между оборотнями и перевертышами то и дело возникали междоусобицы за самый лакомый кусок. Пока перевертыш вгрызался в бок мертвеца, раздирая когтями розовые от крови кишки, оборотень норовил отобрать у него добычу, впиваясь в горло. 

Взглянув на это мракобесие, Драко обратился к одному из уцелевших стражей:  
— Живые там есть?

Тот отрицательно качнул головой.

Драко шагнул на площадку этажа и знаком приказал остальным отступить как можно дальше. Остановился на границе с коридором и сосредоточился. У него оставались считанные секунды до того, как монстры его обнаружат и растерзают на куски. Нельзя медлить. Драко поднял палочку и, удерживая ее на уровне плеча, произнес короткую формулу, мысленно представляя между рукой и кончиком палочки каменную стену. Луч заклинания с шипением сорвался с нее, словно адская гончая с цепи, и в доли секунды превратился в гигантскую волну обжигающего пламени, облизывающего стены и превращающего в прах все, что находилось в непосредственной близости. Монстры даже не поняли, что произошло, когда их поглотил Адский огонь. Крэбба он тоже пожрал, как и Бёрка. Обе смерти — результат неосмотрительности и обе на его, Драко, совести.

Контроль. Главное — не потерять контроль. 

Гул нарастал.

Драко мысленно направил языки огня в конец коридора, представив, как они на полной скорости врезались в глухую стену и отхлынули назад. Всеядными змеями вползли в открытые камеры, вынюхивая, словно ищейки, живое и мертвое и выжигая все до последней пылинки. Пламя выло, будто обезумевшая банши, и, не найдя больше жертв в пустых камерах, где не осталось даже намека на двери, перекинулось на те, которые были заперты. Оно будто было живым. Огромными львиными лапами смело беззащитный металл и дерево, охватило забившегося в угол монстра разверзнутой пастью и обратило его в ничто. 

Прошла от силы минута, но Драко казалось, что тысяча вечностей. Он чувствовал, что вскоре его палочка дрогнет в ослабевшей руке, а он будет не в силах остановить то, что сотворил. 

Воображаемая стена истончалась, грозя исчезнуть насовсем в огненной преисподней.

Одна ошибка, и он даже не труп — струйка пара в глотке ненасытной химеры.

Драко сжал палочку крепче, впиваясь ногтями в ладонь.

Поглотив все живое в коридоре, Адское пламя обернулось в громадного гиппогрифа, который с ревом бросился к Драко, раскрывая пышущий жаром клюв.

Заклинатель почти всегда оказывается бессилен против своего порождения. 

Но не сегодня.

Гиппогриф взорвался, так и не достигнув Драко, и разлетелся тысячами искр, которые взмыли к сводчатому потолку, закрутились в воронку и с оглушающим свистом были поглощены его палочкой.

Тишину нарушил шепот Грейнджер:  
— Охрене-е-еть.

Драко покачнулся и только усилием воли удержался на ногах. Окинул взглядом почерневшие стены. Нужно будет узнать, сколько его людей успели отправить на тот свет твари в этом коридоре. Но это позже. Сейчас — убрать тех, кто погиб, с лестниц и второго этажа. Он отдал приказ и дождался, пока большинство стражей уйдет и останутся только те, кто охраняет четвертый этаж.

Голова закружилась.

За спиной послышались робкие шаги, но у Драко не было сил посмотреть, кто это. Он закрыл глаза и едва не упал, лишь в последний момент протянул руку и уперся ладонью в стену. Лица коснулись холодные пальцы, и он с трудом разлепил веки, но ничего не увидел — перед глазами была темная пелена. Почувствовал только, как между ребер уткнулось что-то острое.

Клинок?

— Энервейт.

Драко вздрогнул, когда по его телу прокатилась холодная волна. Мир посветлел. 

Он моргнул, и туман рассеялся. Напротив него стояла Грейнджер, глядя так, словно впервые видела.

— Ты только что нас тут чуть не угробил, — серьезно произнесла она, пряча палочку в рукав мантии.

— Скажи мне то, чего я не знаю. — Драко отвернулся и, ухватившись за перила, начал медленно спускаться.

— И это мне ты говорил, что у меня проблемы с головой! — ворчала позади Грейнджер.

— С самоконтролем. 

— Неважно!

— Мордред тебя дери, Грейнджер! — гаркнул Драко, прибавляя шаг. — Да хоть с задницей! Уймись!

Как ни удивительно, но она заткнулась. 

Драко добрался до боковой лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж, отметив, что охраны на третьем все еще нет и стоит устроить Мейерсу взбучку, когда наверху раздалось глухое рычание и короткий пронзительный вопль. Обернувшись, он лишь успел увидеть, как что-то большое и темное вцепилось в Грейнджер и повалило ее на пол. Пришла запоздалая мысль: выпотрошив перевертыша, он так и не проверил пустые камеры.

Драко кинулся наверх и, остановившись посреди лестницы, прицелился. Человекоподобный монстр был слишком близко от Грейнджер, чтобы зарядить в него взрывающим заклятием. То же самое с режущим. Одной рукой она удерживала оборотня за горло, не давая тому вцепиться себе в глотку, а другой — массивную руку с острыми как бритва когтями. Монстр был без передней лапы, и Драко безошибочно опознал в нем того самого, который оставил Грейнджер шрам на память. 

Пока Драко мешкал, опасаясь зацепить ее, оборотень извернулся и вгрызся в плечо Грейнджер, мотая головой и вынуждая ее заорать, срывая голос. Драко выругался и в мгновение ока очутился рядом, выдернул из ее растрепавшихся волос шпильку — серебро, как прагматично — и всадил в спину оборотня. Тот захрипел, дернулся и рухнул на Грейнджер, придавив ее своим немаленьким весом.

Драко стащил его с Грейнджер. Затем осторожно расстегнул ее мантию, стараясь не причинить еще большей боли, приподнял окровавленный воротник, оценивая рану. Следы от клыков твари огромной бороздой тянулись над ключицей — клыки вонзились достаточно глубоко, прорвали мышцы и, возможно, задели кость, но в целом ранение было не смертельное. Грейнджер точно родилась в рубашке.

Она была бледной и испуганной, глядела на него широко распахнутыми глазами и едва дышала. 

— Жить будешь, — сказал он, и, когда Грейнджер никак не отреагировала, добавил: — Как раз для тебя освободилось несколько камер — выбирай любую.

Она попыталась встать — наверное, чтобы снова ему врезать, — но не смогла, и повалилась на пол. Драко вздохнул и, всем своим видом показывая, что делает ей огромное одолжение, просунул руки под нее и с легкостью поднял. Адреналин, бурлящий в крови после убийства, добавил ему сил.

В кабинете он усадил ее на кресло и достал из ящика стола бочонок с вонючей мазью и бутылку огневиски. Грейнджер поморщилась и замотала головой, когда Драко открыл бутылку.

— Пей, а то свихнешься от боли еще больше, — пояснил он, заставляя ее взять бутылку здоровой рукой. — Мазь чертовски жжется.

Грейнджер сделала большой глоток и скривилась.

Ее мантию и рубашку Драко распорол заклинанием — починит потом. Очистил рану от грязи и с долей сомнения посмотрел на нее, раздумывая, стоит ли оно того.

— Он укусил меня не при полной луне, — верно поняла его немой вопрос Грейнджер. — Тогда и сейчас тоже. Как видишь, я пока не вою и не покрываюсь шерстью.

— Зараза уже могла проникнуть в твою кровь. Раны от таких укусов зачарованные. 

— Не бойся, не укушу, — слабо проговорила она, борясь с сонливостью.

Драко покачал головой, снимая крышку с мази, и зачерпнул немного. Когда она соприкоснулась с кожей Грейнджер, та подскочила, словно ужаленная, и завопила так, будто ее снова цапнул оборотень.

Драко удержал ее в кресле, не дав вырваться.

— Терпи.

Грейнджер зажмуривалась и кусала губы от боли, когда очередная порция мази впитывалась в разодранную плоть, но больше не вырывалась. Наложив на рану повязку, Драко заштопал рубашку и мантию взмахом палочки и спрятал мазь и огневиски обратно в ящик.

— Недели две будет адски чесаться. За рецептом мази обратишься к своему целителю, — сказал он, когда Грейнджер немного оклемалась. 

— Мне пора, — произнесла она, но не сделала попытки подняться.

Драко отвернулся и подошел к камину, чтобы не видеть, как она будет уходить. Он ей должен, ведь так? Но не смог удержаться от вопроса:  
— Уже решила, куда отправишься дальше?

— В Девоне заметили инфернала. Отлежусь и пойду ловить. А ты?

Драко пожал плечами.

— Проведу служебное расследование, накажу виновных. Зароюсь по уши в пергаменты, чтобы составить рапорт в Министерство.

— Покроешься плесенью от скуки, — хмыкнула она.

Он почуял запах мази, которой недавно щедро натирал плечо Грейнджер.

Драко обернулся — странно, что он не услышал, как она подошла так близко. Посмотрел в ее насмешливые глаза и перевел взгляд на искусанные губы.

Вот он — тот момент, где в глупых книжонках, которые приводили в восторг Панси Паркинсон и Дафну Гринграсс, выводили слащавые трели лесные птицы, пока отважный рыцарь и спасенная им от дракона принцесса нежно целовались, а затем на белом единороге скакали в закат.

Но они с Грейнджер не рыцарь и не принцесса.

Оборотень — не дракон.

Из птиц только вороны, изредка залетающие в такую даль, да чайки, которые охотились на рыб у прибрежных скал.

В качестве лошади видавшая виды шлюпка.

И нежность — это последнее, что он может ей предложить.

Драко сгреб ее за талию и впился голодным поцелуем в искривленные насмешкой губы. Грейнджер застонала, прошитая болью в раненом плече, но все равно обвила его шею, зарываясь пальцами здоровой руки в волосы. Драко подхватил ее под ягодицы, заставляя скрестить ноги на торсе, чтобы удержаться, и, не прерывая поцелуй, вслепую понес ее к столу.

Не церемонясь, распластал на столешнице и, запустив руки под рубашку, накрыл грудь и ущипнул за соски. Жалил короткими поцелуями живот, покрывшийся гусиной кожей, пока Грейнджер пальцами перебирала его волосы, прижимая к себе.

Нетерпеливо расстегнул пуговицу на ее штанах, чувствуя жар между разведенных ног. Рваными движениями попробовал стащить эти чертовы узкие — слишком, мать ее, узкие! — штаны. Но они не поддались. Грейнджер испустила короткий смешок, когда он посетовал на это, и, приподняв бедра, попыталась помочь их стянуть.

И когда он был так близко — как же он был близко! — к тому, чтобы продолжить то, на чем их прервали в предыдущий раз, когда вот она: пылающая и влажная, алчущая и раскрытая, готовая... среди музыки ее стонов громом раздался стук.

Мейерс, топтавшийся за дверью, сообщил, что охотники готовы к отплытию и ждут только ее. 

Драко разочарованно уткнулся лицом ей в живот, мысленно забрасывая Мейерса — да и всю ее компанию блядских охотников — в камеру к голодному оборотню. Грейнджер издала приглушенный звук, и ее живот начал содрогаться. Драко поднял голову, чтобы увидеть, что случилось, когда она зажала лицо руками, пытаясь сдержать смех, но потерпела поражение и звонко расхохоталась, закидывая голову и ойкая от боли в раненом плече.

Ну нет. Такого унижения он терпеть не собирался. 

Драко поднялся, возвышаясь над смеющейся Грейнджер разгневанной скалой, молча — во второй, чтоб его, раз! — натянул ей брюки, не заботясь о том, что от силы, с которой он дергал их, Грейнджер скользила по столешнице, а пергаменты под ее головой сминались и скатывались на пол. Не удосужившись застегнуть штаны — и так сойдет — Драко сграбастал ее за рубашку под грудью и рывком поднял, удостоившись очередного болезненного оханья. Схватил за здоровое плечо и почти поволок к двери, приговаривая, что ей пора.

Грейнджер не сопротивлялась, но смеяться перестала и громко сопела. Не дойдя до двери, она затормозила и шлепнула его по руке, заставляя оставить в покое плечо.

Драко сделал шаг назад, давая ей понять, что она свободна, но Грейнджер не спешила уходить. Повернулась, окидывая его пристальным взглядом. Шагнула навстречу и прижалась губами к его губам, целуя легко, будто дразнила. Драко решил не поддаваться.

Грейнджер отстранилась, взяла его за руку и вложила в ладонь свиток.

— Присоединяйся, когда надоест чахнуть над кровожадными питомцами. — Она щелкнула застежкой мантии, скрывая измятую рубашку, провела рукой по растрепанным волосам и вышла.

Драко еще несколько долгих мгновений смотрел на закрытую дверь. Его ждали часы тяжелой работы, составление списка погибших, расследование, бесконечные строчки длинного и скучного рапорта, обходы, дежурства, очередное пополнение стражи. Дел — по горло. Когда это может надоесть?

Он очнулся от размышлений и посмотрел на оставленный Грейнджер пергамент. Развернув его, он заметил в самом низу свой размашистый росчерк и ее шипастые каракули. Слишком длинные, чтобы быть подписью. Драко изучил послание, которое она ему оставила и, безжалостно смяв пергамент, бросил его в камин, наблюдая, как огонь пожирает бумагу.

Городок, адресом которого Грейнджер испортила распоряжение о направлении пойманного людоеда в Цитадель, был в ста милях к юго-востоку от Северного моря, и Драко никогда там не бывал. 

Он подошел к столу, взмахом палочки вернул разбросанные свитки на место, достал чистый бланк распоряжения и неторопливо принялся его заполнять. Придется, конечно, разъяснить Грейнджер, что изводить казенный пергамент запрещено. Отвлекать столь занятого человека, как он, используя в качестве почтовой совы, чревато последствиями. А уж заставлять его в преддверии шторма покидать защищенный замок и аппарировать в такую даль и вовсе строго наказуемо.

Пожалуй, стоит отложить текущие дела и преподать Грейнджер урок, который она вряд ли забудет до конца своих дней. Повторять его Драко точно не устанет.


End file.
